The present disclosure relates to a robot cleaner capable of having a module with various functions mounted thereon, and a robot cleaner system including the same.
A robot cleaner is an apparatus that performs a cleaning task by sucking foreign substances such as dust from a floor surface while autonomously moving on an area to be cleaned without being manipulated by a user. A robot cleaner determines a distance to an obstacle such as a piece of furniture, an office supply, and a wall placed within an area to be cleaned using a distance sensor and selectively drives a left wheel motor and a right wheel motor of the robot cleaner to clean the area to be cleaned while switching a direction thereof by itself.
A main body of a robot cleaner includes wheels configured to drive the robot cleaner. In case of the wheels, two wheels may respectively be disposed at left and right edges of a central region of a lower portion of the main body to be symmetrical to each other. At the lower portion of the main body, a castor capable of moving in all directions may be further included. The main body can maintain a stable posture due to the castor.
A main body may include a suction motor configured to generate a suction force, and a dust collector in which the foreign substances separated from sucked-in air is collected. A suction hole through which air is sucked in may be provided at the main body, and a brush unit may be rotatably disposed at a side of the suction hole to pick up a foreign substance on a floor surface and guide the foreign substance toward the suction hole.
A robot cleaner includes a power unit for driving the main body. The power unit includes a main body, and a battery that is electrically connected to each of driving devices for driving various types of parts connected to the main body to supply driving power to each of the driving devices. The battery may be provided as a secondary battery that is rechargeable. When the robot cleaner completes a cleaning process, or the battery needs to be charged during the cleaning process, the robot cleaner may move to a docking station. The robot cleaner couples to the docking station and is supplied with electricity from the docking station to charge the battery.